


Pet Project

by TempoWrites



Series: Safety [3]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Blow Jobs, Collars, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Daxter is a good sport, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Established Relationship, F/M, Foreskin Play, Frottage, Furry, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Leashes, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, OT3, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Putting the sensual in consensual, Sassy, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempoWrites/pseuds/TempoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tess admits to a little fantasy. The boys are eventually convinced to help her live it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Path of Leash Resistance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SillynekoRobin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillynekoRobin/gifts).



> This is a sequel to our story "Safety," where the trio finds a means of changing to ottsels and back.

Tess bounced into the pet shop, Daxter swinging from her arms. Much as she liked being fuzzy, Haven City was still designed for humans. Piloting a zoomer or even riding the bus got a lot easier when you were more than a couple feet tall, not to mention the trouble finding cute shoes in ottsels sizes. After last month's incident with Dax and that large caliber machine gun, the local firing range had instituted a "you must be this tall" policy.

She fawned over the pack of crocodog pups, which fumbled over each other to yap her and snap at her boyfriend's tail, which curled up and away. Bunchillas munched contentedly as they twitched ears toward her. An insulated enclosure of lightning moles crackled in the corner, discharges blasting clods of dirt here and there. 

The shopkeeper roused from a drowse to study the blond gunsmith and her fuzzy orange companion. The middle-aged woman peered over her glasses at what she probably assumed was an oddly-colored muse. It was easy enough to mistake the two from a distance, and awkward to decline those breeding offers from muse enthusiasts. The lady behind the counter made no move toward them, however. 

A rack of glittering leashes and harnesses caught her attention. Setting the ottsel down on the countertop, she twirled the display to examine the various finery. Her gaze ran over a series of sequined and spangled collars. 

Dax looked at them askance. "Why're ya even botherin' with these? It's not like you have a pet to put 'em on."

"I have a very handsome critter right in front of me." On a sudden impulse, she clicked a simple, but elegant collar around his dainty neck. 

"Oooh, I had no idea my angelcheeks was so—" Posing with the accessory, he flashed her a sultry look. "—kinky."

"It's, umm, not that uncommon..." Eyes cast down on another collar, she toyed with the clasp. "I mean, it isn't the weirdest thing out there."

He elbowed her. "That's not a denial, tootsie."

A hot blush spread from her cheeks, where she'd been trying to ignore it, to her ears where she knew anyone could see it. "You know I've always liked little fuzzy pets. And boys. And you're the best of both worlds..."

"Wait, you really like seeing me like this?" Fingers closing around the leather band, he looked around to make sure no one was listening. "It, like, turns ya on?"

An idea lit up in her mind, glowing as bright as the flush on her cheeks. She double-checked the status of the shopkeeper, who had returned to a snooze at the other side of the room. Then her gaze returned to Dax, looking his collared form up and down.

He swept a finger through the air, defiant. "Oh no, you ain't gettin' me to play your little collared concubine."

~ ~ ~

Daxter adjusted the smooth leather of his collar, with its cinch of orange Precursor metal. It did look pretty snazzy —he made anything look snazzy— and that was the only reason he'd let Tess clip it around his neck in the first place. He wasn't in to this kind of stuff. He was the boss, the brains of the operation. He'd just been kindly indulging his lovers. And now look where it'd gotten him.

"C'mon Daxie." Tess purred into his ear, breath hot through his fur. Her supple lips traced his drooped ears. Soft skin breezed over his cream-furred cheek ruff. How could she feel silkier than him no matter her species? It wasn't fair. Just like how she could get him hard just by tracing over the front of his pants. She nibbled at his scruff and traced the outline of his generously-proportioned package. A talented gunsmith's fingers slipped past the waistband to cup his full balls and swelling sheath. Her purred voice reverberated through his soul: "Just a little lick?"

His fuzzy paws paced in place, blunt claws tracing the scuffed floorboards. That thick tail curled a little ways around him. His scrawny arms crossed, cheeks aglow with heat under their ruffs of fluff. "I don't like bein' bossed around, ya know."

"Awww." A soft tink of metal announced her tugging on his leash, just enough to boop his little nose against the throbbing stiffness. "After he got it all nice and hard for you?"

They both looked up to Jak, seated on the sofa, who flushed to the tips of his long ears. Naked, his muscled form hunched a little with shyness. The human avoided their gaze as his jutting erection twitched stiffer at the contact. He could help save the damn world, but a blowjob made him bashful? Sheesh. The heck would he do without the Orange Wonder?

The Precursor winced in temptation, the rich scent of his boyfriend teasing primal parts of his brain. He found himself opening his mouth, just a little, just to kiss it, just to get a taste to match the smell. It's not like he hadn't done it before; no big deal...

"There's a good ottsel." She giggled and mussed the smooth fur of his belly. "You like being my good ottsel, snuggle-kins?"

He grumbled a non-reply, lapping up the shaft. He wasn't perving on this leash and collar stuff; it was just his wacky ottsel brain, getting all revved up over Jak's subtle masculine musk. Probably full of dark eco or something. That would explain the strange reaction in his pants. Nuzzling, he licked and nibbled with his lips at the hot underside of the cock head, idle paws closing around the base to keep it near.

Larger male gasped, gripping the edges of the battered couch. His square jaw worked with pleasured tension. A delicate glimmer of precum welled up at his tip, too tempting not to lap up.

Daxter licked it away, then traced his soft pink tongue over the velvety flesh. Just for good measure. And because Jak liked it. Maybe it felt nice on his tongue too, but that was probably just more ottsel instincts. 

"Oooh, very good. And good ottsels..." Keeping the leash just taut enough, she did a little nibbling of her own, along his collared scruff. "...get rewarded."

He gave a squeak, muffled by the cock between his lips, as her hands unbuttoned his pants and slipped inside to grip him. His firm length tingled with bliss as her thumb and index finger toyed with his sheath, the others jostling and massaging his balls. With the fresh air through his open fly, he felt the subtle cool of evaporation on his own tip. If he sank further onto Jak's dick, further in the direction the leash was leading, it was only because her touch made him shiver. What guy wouldn't squirm when an beautiful babe had her hands on his tender-lovin'-care package? Especially when she whispered in his ear.

"Mmmm, feels like you're enjoying yourself. I like a man who enjoys his work." Her nuzzles pressed him a little further on the human cock before him. "I like watching you work, Dax." She tugged just a little further on the lead, lifting his goggles off with nothing but her teeth. "I like how you suck your boyfriend's cock."

Daxter felt a fresh rush of heat in his face, but tried to ignore it by stroking his best friend's cock. As his lips advanced, the supple skin slid back to expose the sensitive ridge. His dextrous little ottsel tongue danced along and behind it, drawing every kind of gasp and groan from his lover.

Jak, for his part, stroked a strong, rough hand gently down the ottsels' ear, his fingers reaching Tess's cheek as she continued teasing around and under the leather band around his neck. At an especially nice sweep of the tongue, his balls tensed under the heels of Daxter's paws. A subtle burst of salt blossomed through the faint flavor of his skin. His muscular frame shivered with anticipation. 

Little orange paws toyed with the soft skin of the human's sack. The ottsel bobbed further down his boyfriend's cock, whiskers brushing green-blonde leg hairs. Something about the taste buzzed within his brain, all the stronger now that he was getting it straight from the source. The rich scent of Tess's arousal, originating just inches behind him, only added to the tingles running through his supple body.

Tess pushed down his pants and undies, exposing that proud length of Precursor passion while still caressing his Precursor orbs. Her loving caress pulled the garments off his feet and tail, leaving him standing nude...nude except for the collar. Her teeth seized his scruff, firmly yet tenderly, as she purred her fondness for the sight before her. 

Daxter started to arch back at the sensation, but she gave him an insistent tug on his leash, drawing him back to the dick at hand. His eyelids grew heavy at the overwhelming pheromone feedback. His tongue traced loops and sweeps around the head as his lips closed around its ridge. Pulling back on the little slack allowed him, he darted a few daring licks into the slit and was rewarded with a shudder from his larger lover.

She released his scruff, kissing up and down the nape of his neck. "Good boy. Now, speak."

As the leash slackened, he eased the throbbing shaft from his mouth. "W-what'd ya want me to say?"

"Tell him you want him to come, sugar-muffin." Her lips played over the thin fur inside his ears. "And where." Her fingernails teased through his tail fur, scritching along all the most tender spots. "And why."

"Jak..." He blushed, but managed to look up at his lifelong friend. "I-I want ya to come in my mouth."

The powerfully-built young man shivered, dripping another sparkle of precum as an oral offering to the ottsel. "Y-yeah?"

Shyness started to pull him away, but a steady pull on the lead brought him back to facing Jak and pressed his fluffy chest against the underside of that thick erection. His thoughts muddled past the sensation of Tess's fingertips tracing around his bare shaft. "'Cause I like how it tastes, okay?" Hugging Jak's dick, he licked up the crystal-clear liquid at the tip with lustful abandon before meeting his blue-eyed gaze again. "'Cause I like how it feels, and how it's hot, and how it's from you! All that stuff!"

"Ugh!" His cock head swelled against the Precursor's lips. Those heavy balls contracted close against the base. That whole powerful body shuddered at the mercy of the fuzzy little critter on a leash.

Frantic for the flavor, Daxter lavished every millimeter he could reach with his delicate pink tongue. His paws flashed up and down the pulsing shaft to work the tender foreskin against his lips. A wild moan reverberated through the throbbing flesh in his mouth.

"Uuuuuugh!" Jak squirmed against the unbearable delight. His muscular ass twitched, straining through an orgasm without thrusting. His dick twitched once, then started pulsing hot, fresh cum into his boyfriend's mouth.

Shot after shot of sweet, sticky, salty cum rushed into the ottsel's mouth. A firm hand on the leash kept him close and swallowing, giving him no option but to close his eyes and enjoy the taste of Jak's climax. The cum pulsed against his soft palate, welled over his tongue and teeth, then ran in a streak of heat down his throat with each greedy gulp. As the bursts of flavor gave way to gasps for breath, he suckled gently on the softening length, seeing how much he could fit in his muzzle now that it was softer, before pulling off for a breather. His jaw felt a little stretched and his throat still held a faint trace of warmth. Brushing his tender nose pad over the shaft, he cleaned up any stray dribbles of semen with adoring licks.

"Oooh, you are a good ottsel." The blonde giggled gently, her every word hot against his inner ear. "I think Jak liked your little trick." Slight motion at his back drew his attention to a wet and rhythmic sound.

Daxter turned to look at her, causing the slick, limp cock to droop over his muzzle, teasing his sensitive little nose all the more. His paws drifted to his own erection, now fully extended from its fuzzy sheath. Every nerve cried out for his own release. It was only fair, after all.

Tess lifted his trembling hands away with a loving simper. "Now now, plenty of time for that later." 

He leaned back against Tess's bare thighs, looking up at her with a needful whine.

Reassuring but still holding the leash, she scratched under his chin. Her eyes shone down at him as she bit her lower lip. "For the moment, I think I need a little of what Jak just got."

Daxter gulped aloud. He'd never been good at waiting. Could he even hold out long enough to make her come too? Would his brain explode?

Standing, she offered the leash to Jak, who took it with a dreamy, scruffy grin.

At an insistent tug, he followed the larger male toward the bedroom. Guess he was about to find out.

With a simper, Tess hopped out of her remaining clothes and onto the bed. Her breasts bounced from the impact, drawing his attention before her scent captured it for good. Her legs spread to reveal folds deep pink with anticipation and slick with arousal. 

Lost in the scent, he nuzzled his little muzzle in for a taste. The silken flesh sang under his tongue, leaving traces of tasty fluid on his lips. His paws caressed her shapely thighs. Jak didn't even have to tug him along, which was good since he didn't. Probably too busy watching...

A strong hand lifted his tail, exposing him to the world. Before an eep could even leave his muzzle, Jak reached and started milking that creamy sheath up and down his stiff length. 

The ottsel squirmed and looked back at his boyfriend. A cool tinge of evaporation traced the tip of his cock as Jak massaged ottsel precum around it.

The larger male, though blushing to the tips of his pointy ears, led him tongue-first back to Tess's folds. 

With a groan of effort, Dax struggled to say focused on his assigned task. His nose brushed through her flaxen pubic hair as he strove to lick deeper and deeper. 

The curvy blonde leaned back against the wall, toying with her nipples. Her breaths grew shorter and sharper. Under the talented and textured tongue, she wasn't going to last long.

He could hear Jak smirking. The muscular human stroked that stiff and ready ottsel length. The Precursor could just spy, from the corner of his eye, the human stroking that big stiffening human cock in time with his own. Not that he blamed him: a guy could get turned on, watching as he led his leashed and horny best friend to pleasure his girlfriend. Still, had to be really riled up to be hard again so soon.

A few whimpers from Tess brought him back to his efforts. With nimble speed, his tongue traced and twirled around her clit. A gasp arose above him as her soft hands gripped his collar and dragged him close, but he didn't for a moment slow down. Giving her the best orgasm he could was the only means of distracting himself from the constant teasing along his own dick. She bucked against his lips for a tense second, then relaxed into a shiver.

Only then did the hero of Haven City climb up behind him. His grip on the leash held the ottsel steady, his smile shone eager, but those familiar blue eyes held only love and safety. Even on a leash, he was in good hands.

Without permission, Daxter waggled his hips back against the human's. He bit his lip, nervous at the idea of being penetrated without lube, but desperate enough to try. Even just a brush of his blunt cock tip under his tail evoked a thrill of desire. 

Strong hands closed around his hips and dragged him, squirming, atop the larger male's dick. It jutted between his legs, stirring soft ottsel fur. With each loving heartbeat, the ridged head bobbed up between his thighs to press hotly against his exposed length. Delicate ottsel balls rubbed atop his shaft, along with the slick evidence of his and Tess’s pleasure.

That big, heavy shaft —which had been spurting in his mouth just minutes before— now pressed and slid along his cute little ottsel erection. Even now, with him as ottsel in a collar and leash, his boyfriend couldn't get enough of him. 

Back and forth went the girth between his thighs, faster and faster. Eager orange paws joined in, stroking both cocks together. 

Jak leaned to his ear. "Come for me, pet."

Heart aflutter, Daxter tipped inexorably into climax.

With a triumphant grunt of passion, Jak thrust hard and prodded his cock head into the rich fur of his stomach. A couple twitches, then thick heat rushed into the ottsel's fur.

A trill of ecstasy joined the Jak's growl. The ottsel shook, spurting cum into his own fur and against the top of the human's cock head. Pleasure long denied rushed forth and left a trembling ottsel in its wake. 

When their encounter came to a drippy end, they sank to the sheets. Jak's powerful frame practically covered the smaller male's. The ottsel's mind drifted through a blissful haze. He hardly noticed when, some indeterminate period of time later, the two humans slipped from the bed. Daxter, limp and sticky, offered no complaints as they carried him to the shower.


	2. Sitting Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tess takes a turn being the pampered pet and puts all purse-dogs to shame with her exceptional beauty, grace, and biddability. Tess/Daxter/Jak

It took a few days for them to recover, and for the boys to be able to look at the collar and leash without blushing like lovestruck schoolgirls. But that was a fantasy for another time. She had enough trouble trying to get Daxter to admit he liked it.

Upstairs in the little living room, she sat beside him on the sofa. The ottsel had turned away, pretending offense and indifference in turn.

"You can tell me, snugglebuns." Her fingers danced down his pelt, teasing under his chin. "You seemed pretty into it by the end."

Lost in the scritches, he tilted his head up, then wiggled as tension built up within him. "Fine, I liked it, okay?" He slipped into a pout. "But don't tell anybody. Can't have it gettin' out that Orange Lightning was on the business end of a leash."

"Awww, you're secret's safe with me, tough guy. And I think we can trust Jak not to talk." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I thought it was cute. You were so sweet and accommodating. The perfect gentleman."

His expression worked, trying to catch up to conflicted feelings. "Yeah, well, if ya think it's so great, why don't you try it?"

She squirmed. "A-actually, I was thinking about that..."

And he had nothing to say. She could see the idea working its way through his little brain. 

A look of naughty conspiracy passed between them. 

"Say…" Looking away, he rubbed a paw at his scruff. "Where'd that collar end up, anyhow?"

Her gaze flashed to the bedroom. "On the bedpost, unless Jak decided he needed another belt in his outfit."

Rushing into the bedroom, they grabbed the Precursor staff from the nightstand. A bright puff of light and sparkles transmogrified Daxter human, while a second enveloped her own body. The world grew around her. Fluff poofed into being over her skin. She'd gotten used to that little switcheroo over the last month or so. In fact, it was the only way to get into tights as an ottsel, or certain hotpants as a human. 

"Oh Jaaaaaaak!" Daxter sang down the stairs. "You might wanna come uuuuup heeeeere!"

By the time his heavy boots hand clomped up to the bedroom, Tess'd managed to shed most of her clothes. Her delicate panties fluttered to the floor just as he turned the corner, cheese and crackers still in hand.

The cream-colored ottsel climbed up on the bed to stand watching as her taller lover stood staring, taking in the sight of her.

Dax, almost as tall as his boyfriend for once, pushed a leash and collar against the blonde man's chest. "We decided to switch up the roles in this little production. Up for an encore?"

The greenish-blonde swallowed, nodded, and smiled, then surreptitiously brushed the crumbs from his little beard, at which Tess tried not to giggle. He ditched the last of the cheese crackers on the dresser and fumbled around with the lead and collar. 

Puffing up her chest, the ottsel leaned forward and presented herself for easy collaring.

His big, callused hands curled the collar in place, careful not to catch any of her fur in the cinch. The leash clicked on with a clink of authority. "Umm, sit." Jak barely met her eyes. "Stay."

Tess sat and stayed, feet dangling off the side of the mattress, as the boys hurried out of their clothes. Daxter was already hard, of course, though Jak was only at half-mast—probably because so much of his blood flow had been diverted to a massive blush. Poor Jak, she'd have to help put him at ease.

As her lovers stepped closer, she rubbed her thighs together in anticipation. 

Daxter took hold of the leash and swayed his jutting erection in front of her. It rubbed against her lips and whiskers, the scent enticing her like nothing else in the world. 

Asking permission with her eyes, she responded to his nod by grabbing his shaft around the middle and closing her mouth around the tip. Once she had it inside, her tongue traced around and around, slipping under his foreskin to work it back. She massaged the rest of his length with firm fingers, wondering at the feel of his girth. Her gaze traveled up from his fiery pubes to the fire in his eyes, alight over the gleam of his grin.

Meanwhile, Jak worked up the nerve to edge up to them, his hand gripping that hardening length.

Shameless as always, the redhead reached over and gripped Jak's dick by the base, offering it to the ottsel. 

She took it gladly, paws dragging up and down its supple skin, nose nuzzling it to full stiffness.

Dax's hold on the lead dragged her from one cock to the other. 

Like a good little pet, Tess sat at the edge of the bed, sucking them off in turn. Every few rotations, she'd rest her jaw while rubbing the heads of their cocks together.

"Mmmmm." Daxter stroked her ears. "What a good little pet we got, eh Jak?"

"Y-yeah..." His voice wavered, dreamy and distant. 

"I think she's earned a treat, don't you?"

"Uh-huh..." 

"On your back." He tugged her back onto the bed. "That's a good girl."

Laying back, Tess wriggled her hips with an entreating whine, thick tail stirring the sheets. Just in case they didn't get the message, she snaked a paw down to spread her waiting folds. 

Barely able to take his eyes off her, Jak uncapped a bottle of lube with with anxious hands and hurried to apply it to that lovely length. 

Still laying on her back, she felt the mattress shift under her as Daxer's knees settled to either side of her head. The heavy thickness of his cock bobbed against her nose. Gentle fingers traced up and around the girth, stroking the smooth skin of his dick back and forth. It always felt so big as an ottsel, though she knew it was the same size. Her sensitive little tongue traced patterns under it. 

"Mmmm, good girl..." Dax gripped her leash, dragging her toward his jutting erection. "Here, ottsel." The hot tip of his cock bumped against her lips. 

Obliging, she opened her mouth and took the head of it into her muzzle. Her tongue swept around it, savoring the sensation of wetting his dry, wanting flesh. With a swallow and a wiggle, she settled into a slow and slurping rhythm on her boyfriend. His balls swayed against the side of her paw. 

"Yeah... Oh that's good." His free hand stroked her stomach, slipping down to curl a finger into her wet and eager slit. "Ya like havin' a nice big cock ta suck, doncha?"

The hero of Haven City, meanwhile, dropped the slick bottle, splashed a glop of lube onto the floor, and fumbled picking it up—all because his gaze refused to leave the scene transpiring on his bed. When finally he sorted everything out, he had to give his erection a few strokes of encouragement. The lubed-up head of his cock shone in the faint light through the window as he brought it between her legs. 

The freckled hand pleasuring her slipped free to stroke up that slick length, spreading her juices along it. Leaning forward to fondle Jak sunk the dick in her mouth deeper, forcing her to lay back and breathe through her nose. The redhead then lined it up with her tender entrance and dragged his boyfriend in with a grope to the balls.

Tess's dainty hind paws braced against Jak's taut abs he sank into as her. Though Daxter's cock in her mouth limited her movement, she glimpsed the boys lean in over her for a shy, loving kiss. The sight made her already tight passage squeeze tighter on green-blonde's lube-slick girth, causing him to gasp against his best friend's lips.

The faint musky tang of his precum teased her tongue. That flavor, and knowing where it came from, combined with the soft texture his balls bumping her nose, spurred her heartbeat to a gallop. She felt so full, so worshipped, like some kind of fuzzy orange sex goddess. Which she supposed she was, in a way. 

Unable to see the tanned hips thrusting into her, she relied on her fingertips to trace the growing fullness at the base of her stomach as he pressed further inside. Her walls and throat stretched with a delicious ache, accommodating her very welcome guests. With fingers tracing her clit, her pinky could just reach the curls of his pubic hair. 

"Yeah, you like takin' both our cocks at the same time, don't ya?" Daxter shone a smarmy smile down at her, which she could hear in his voice. "Like bein' filled with cock from both ends, huh?"

She nodded what little she could with that heavy erection filling her muzzle. An pleasured chuckle arose from the owner of the hands that reached in to play with her nipples.

Her other lover leaned further on the bed, atop her. A pair of powerful hands gripped her waist, shoving his almost-too-thick cock deep inside her. Her toes grasped at empty air as she felt herself stretched to the point of exquisite ache. 

Tess groaned around Daxter's girth as Jak gripped her collar, making sure she kept licking and sucking even as he thrust into her. Not that she had any intention of stopping. They could have walked outside right then with her still strung between their cocks and she'd hardly have cared. In time with a whimper of lust, her curvy ottsel hips wiggled up his shaft. That thick tail curled upward to rub gratefully at Jak's entrance. 

The green-blonde gasped at the sensation of fur tracing behind his balls to his opening. He leaned forward, kissing down his best friend's naked hip. His affections soon reached her collar-clad throat, where he nibbled and licked through her soft fur to the soft flesh beneath. Being an ottsel always made her feel so silky-smooth and cute. Being taken like this made her feel so incredibly desired and loved.

The redhead in her mouth trembled. "Uh, Jak? Can we change positions? My hips are gripin' about this one."

His boyfriend grunted his assent. A strong hand gripped her collar, as another slid under her back, pressing her all the deeper onto his cock as he sat up. He sat up on the edge of the bed and helped himself to a few bounces of the ottsel on his dick. Each sudden reentry drove the breath from her lungs and pleasure through her body.

She moaned, that loving length drawn back for just long enough for her passage to start to miss it, before feeling herself pulled back down by the collar. She surrendered to the motion, trusting Jak not to hurt her fragile frame. Straddling his lap, filled to her limit, Tess traced soft paws over his scruffy face as they made out. After a final flourish of his tongue, he withdrew from the kiss. When he gripped her collar, she expected him to pull her within licking range of Daxter's erection. What she didn't expect was for him to join her.

Her whiskers brushed his little beard here and there, tracing tongues around the head of his cock. When her tongue slipped around the ridge, it met Jak's and engaged in a brief dance of reunion. The redhead moaned as their make-out resumed, this time with his hard dick in the midst of it.

Dainty ottsel paws rested on his muscular chest. She took her turn pleasuring the proffered length, doing all the little tricks she knew he liked. Her tongue tip teased against his slit. Her lips kissed along his retracted foreskin. Her breath breezed hot over the sensitive slopes of his cock tip. 

Jak took the head into his mouth, the motion through his cheek showing his tongue circling around and around that sensitive flesh. At the same time, his grip on her collar directed her muzzle to the underside of that same cock. Eager to please, she delivered quick little licks from his sack to Jak's lips and back. 

With a keen of bliss, Daxter gripped his best friend's ears and shuddered. Pulses of tension raced past her mouth and into the larger male's. His balls jumped against her cheek ruff. 

The bearded human swallowed with gusto, rumbling a growl of approval at the taste. His own length swelled further inside her. His fingers gripped Daxter's freckled rump, preventing him from thrusting or pulling out until every drop had been spent against his tongue.

The sight and sensation drove her paws down to where that lovely shaft entered her body. Her clit tingled for attention, celebrating with a clamor of delight as she pressed it against the stiffness spreading her. A few quick circles around that sensitive nub, a few tender bounces up his length, and she felt herself flung bodily into a world of ecstasy. A trill of euphoria escaped her throat as she leaned against her lover's chest, her stretched passage milking his cock. 

The redhead, drained and discombobulated, staggered back a step. His wet dick pulled from Jak's mouth with an obscene noise as its owner tipped sideways and collapsed on the bed.

With Daxter's pleasure on his breath and passion in his eyes, the muscular male grabbed her by the collar and the tail. The leather band pressed to her slim shoulders as he pounded her still-shuddering passage up and down on his erection. A final, further surge of stiffening announced the arrival of his own orgasm, which, an instant later, sprayed hot against her insides. The thick seed welled up inside her for an incredible moment, before being forced out by another lustful thrust. The layer of semen slicked his movement as he pressed her onto him by the collar, claiming her. 

Gasping at the sensations, Tess bucked against her much larger lover. Bracing her tail against the edge of the bed, she rocked and worked fuzzy fingertips over that stiff nub. On the downstrokes, he was so deep in her she could feel his pubic hair against her knuckles. 

As her orgasm tapered off, she leaned panting against Jak. His cum leaked in a slow trickle from around that thick, but softening, cock. His heartbeat drummed under her her paws. Shaky hands stroked down her back. 

He leaned backward onto the bed to lie parallel with the freckled form of his boyfriend. He slipped from her, leaving her to gasp and shudder. She lay between them as the larger man nuzzled his lifelong friend. A soft moan escaped Daxter, who leaned forward to meet the lips of his lover. 

The ottsel between them shuddered as the limp and slick length slipped from her stretched and sensitive slit. A silken pool of seed slicked along her walls whenever she dared squeeze them. The warmth of it traced down her thick tail to the sheets. Tracing a finger along the collar, she decided she had no idea what Daxter was complaining about. Her whole body felt tingly and wonderful. It was kind of nice to be at the other end of the leash for once. Nice to know, no matter what she looked like, they loved her just as much. Other guys might stare at her assets as a buxom human, but Daxter and Jak loved her no matter what she looked like. With her entrance tingling from affectionate use, she decided she had the best of both worlds: at last, she felt both sexy and cute.


	3. Follow My Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak takes his turn at the business end of the leash. Turnabout is fair play, after all...

~ ~ ~

Jak had never felt shy about his interests: going on adventures, racing zoomers, blowing stuff up. But this was different. A little knot of enthusiasm bounced around his stomach as Tess cinched the collar around his neck.

She straightened it and stepped back to look him over. "Too tight?"

He shook his head. His fingers rose to traced the band of leather around his neck. Delicate claws tinked against the leash clip. Normally, everyone felt so intimidated by him. But nobody could be afraid of him as an ottsel. And he was naked in a room with the two people he'd never want afraid of him. 

"Is it too weird, Jak?" The redhead leaned only the bed. "You can tell us if it's too weird."

Ears dropping, he shrugged. How was he supposed to tell his best friend he was getting turned on by the idea of being at the end of a leash? That, if Daxter dragged him by the collar into a blowjob right now, he wouldn't say no? Or even by the tail and onto his cock? At the thought, his little heart raced twice as fast as his human one ever could. Feeling a touch of cool air at the opening of his sheath, he tried to look casual about shifting a leg up to hide his interest. 

Daxter weaseled a little further onto the bed. A sly, blue-eyed gaze locked onto his crotch. "What'd we have here? Lemme see..."

His paws dropped to his lap. He swallowed, trying to think of the right thing to say. Hard enough at the best of times, even harder when he was, well, hard. The tickle of fur against his erection only teased it stiffer.

"Now now, Jak, good pets do what they're told." Large, freckle-backed hands took his wrists and lifted them from his erection. 

Light shone off his little pink length, halfway poking from its sheath. He'd been naked plenty of times with Tess and Daxter, but never like this: he wasn't just a participant now, or even the center of attention—he was surrendered to their will. It was fair, he'd told them. What he hadn't told them was how anxious, how giddy he'd been under that warrior's reserve. Now, as his best friend tipped him back to pin those thin forearms to the bed, he knew he was at their mercy.

Daxter's grin widened to a degree that would've always gotten them in trouble as kids. Trouble now too, but the fun kind. The human shifted to loom over his small ottsel body. "Ooooh, looks like somebody's into this." 

Jak's breath picked up. He couldn't resist the human if he wanted to. Much as his tactically-tuned senses urged him to remain in control, he knew he had nothing to fear. He was exposed, vulnerable, but with the only people he could trust. The conflicted feelings wiggled through his supple body. 

Both wrists in his grasp, Dax's free hand traced a touch from balls to shaft to slit, then rubbed a faint trace of fluid between his fingertips.

Jak's erection pulsed harder. He couldn't help it: even if the smell of his own arousal didn't cause horniness feedback loop, the redhead's scent had already started to shift to pure excitement. He could already see the bulge growing in his pants. Ears flat against his skull, he glanced to Tess.

The mattress shifted as she sat down. Not a word, but her smile said everything: no pressure, no hurry, but she wasn't going anywhere. 

Dax, meanwhile, oggled him with naked lust. "C'mon, pet. I think we'd better put on a show for the pretty lady."

Pinned to the bed and collared, the hero of Haven City squirmed. 

With a smarmy look, Daxter reached into his pocket and withdrew a leash. He snapped it onto the D-ring with a flourish. "Can't have ya runnin' off, can we?"

Words bubbled up among the fluttermoths in his stomach, but, before he could organize them into an intelligible sentence, the redhead started leaning down over his stiff ottselhood. It didn't matter: Daxter always knew what he was trying to say before he said it. He had since they were kids.

Those soft lips brushed up his exposed length. "Mmmm, feels nice, huh Jak?" He didn't even pull his mouth back to speak, instead letting every syllable vibrate through the tender flesh. Still pinning the ottsel's arms above his head, the human gripped that cream-furred sheath and worked it up and down. "Stay."

The green-blonde ottsel whimpered in pleasure as those bony fingers played through his latte-foam stomach fur. He had no idea how ottsels managed to rule the Universe when they got turned on so easily. His sack jumped with every tug, his entrance tensing whenever the pleasure verged on overwhelming. 

The blonde watched from the edge of the bed. Her slender fingers drifted slowly between her thighs. 

With a freckled smile, he slipped his tongue out to curl it around the firm pink member. The wet texture slid in delightful directions. Bliss radiated through his body like the surge of eco, but twice as energizing and a hundred times lovelier. 

Jak's tail braced against the mattress, angling for more of that loving tongue attention. His toes gripped his best friend's shirt, slipping along his slender chest. When an unexpected thumb started rubbing behind his balls, he found himself thrusting.

Dax looked up from tonguing around the opening of his sheath. "Bad ottsel." With a teasing smirk, he kissed the very tip of the cock before him. "I told ya to stay put."

Tess giggled, though a blush had bloomed on her cheeks. "Isn't there some way he can make it up to you?" Her gaze shone down on the boys. 

Jak, flat on his back and erect, flashed the larger male an entreating look. Whatever the two of them had in mind, he suspected it wasn't going to be much of a hardship. Any dignity he had was preempted by a pulse of need from his waiting dick. 

"I s'pose." He scooted back on the bed, spreading his legs for the ottsel. 

Jak hopped over his knee and padded forward. He wrung his hands and looked between the two of them, a little unsure what to do next. 

Daxter gave a firm tug on the leash, tugging him to the undeniable rise in the front of his pants. "Ya gonna make me do all the work?"

His fuzzy paws fumbled to undo the tight button. Once he managed to pop it open and pull the zipper down, the citrus-orange fabric of his lover's boxer shorts pressed even further up. He caressed the hidden head, guiding it gently through the fly. The material bounced back from his uncovered dick, apparently made of some kind of sporty fabric. Rubbing his paw along the sides, Jak angled the cock down for his inspection. The rich male scent teased his nostrils and drew him closer, closer, until the velvet heat of the tip pressed to his nose. His tongue waggled out automatically to trace affectionate slurps over the textured head and under the silken foreskin. He took it further into his mouth, easing it back to reveal the ridge and underside to his waiting muzzle. A swallow reminded him how much his mouth was watering; the increase in suction prompted a moan from the human.

"Yeah, that's the stuff." Daxter pulled a little harder on the leash. His legs shifted to either side as he freed his balls through the fly. 

The ottsel moaned as he took more of the shaft in his mouth. He twiddled his tongue at the underside of the head. The grasp of diligent paws worked the inches he couldn't reach with his lips. 

Tess leaned in, beaming with interest. "Ooooh, what a good boy. You like giving Daxxie licky-licks, huh?" 

Jak nodded, cock in his mouth.

She stroked his ears. "If you're really good, I bet he'll give you a treat."

"Mmmm… I'll give ya a treat alright." The larger male gripped him by the collar and hauled him forward. "Just keep doin' it like that, Jak-o."

The mustelid gagged a little, unused to only being able to take half that shapely erection in his mouth. If he were human, it wouldn't be as much of a problem. But he wasn't a human: he was an ottsel, a fuzzy little critter on a leash with a few jutting inches of pink between his legs and a taste for fresh human cum. Closing his eyes, the hero sucked harder. 

The freckled male gasped as Jak cupped his balls, playing with them oh-so-gently as he sucked. "Mmm, we've got ourselves a good little pillow pet, Tess."

"We sure do." She slunk closer, her breath hot in his ear as she stroked his tummy, the heel of her hand here and there brushing his rampant erection. "Who likes sucking Daxxie's cock?"

"The lady asked you a question, pal." Still gripping the collar, he pulled Jak off his duties with obvious hesitation. 

Jak worked his jaw a bit, finding his voice at a still-unfamiliar octave. "I do."

Daxter's thumb wiped away a spot of clear fluid from his best friend's chin. "You what?"

"I like sucking your cock." He hid behind the member a little, delivering friendly licks. "I-I like it a lot..." 

"Awwwww." Tess rewarded him with a few gentle strokes of his unsheathed cock. "What a sweet little pet."

"Yeah, he might need somethin' a little salty." The human pulled him back onto his dick, his right hand massaging the base as his breath caught shorter and shorter. His narrow hips wiggled against the sheets. Practiced fingers, rubbing from coppery pubic hair to soft ottsel lips, always stopped short of bopping him in the nose. Lost in passion as the human was, he's still never hurt his little furry friend.

Jak let his boyfriend set the pace and trusted him not to choke his pet. He could fit half of that throbbing length in his mouth at most, but Daxter didn't seem to mind. The collared ottsel's dextrous pink tongue slathered all around the shaft. In spite of the increasing speed and the human humping his mouth, he sucked and slurped as his best friend stroked off into his mouth. 

With a gasp, a ripple of tension flew down the redhead's body. His balls twitched under the Precursor's paws. A thick shot of rich, salty flavor flooded his waiting muzzle. The silky texture invaded its every surface. 

Held by the collar, Jak had no choice but to gulp it down. Every twitch of his girth brought another pulse of hot semen past his delicate lips. 

Spurt. He braced his tongue against the slit and let the thick juices surge over it.

Spurt. A burst of human pheromone renewed his heady elation.

Dribble. Fuzzy orange paws coaxed the last of the seed up that softening shaft.

With a groan, Daxter released his collar, leaving him to drop tail-first onto the bed. His erection had not abated, bobbing eagerly in the cool air of evening. 

The ottsel licked the last of it from his lips. To think, a few short months ago, the only cum he'd tasted had been his own, alone, and always with a sense of quiet expediency. Only now was he being taught to slow down and enjoy himself, enjoy his lovers. Watching as the larger male's shaft lowered before him, he slipped sticky fingers behind his furry sack and gently rubbed his entrance.

The woman who'd been watching them drew her shorts and festive panties off her ankles, then sat back next to her boyfriend, legs likewise spread. "C'mere, Jakkie." She patted her thigh, then slipped a finger into her slick folds. "Tessie needs you."

Brain still abuzz from the taste of his best friend's semen, the ottsels stared hypnotized as she worked first one finger, then two in and out. The flesh of her folds had a ruddier hue than the rest of her pale complexion. Her scent led him crawling over their legs, stiff ottsel length brushing over their thighs. His muzzle met her mound, replacing her efforts with his own. Gently paws stroked and spread her labia. His tongue, still slick from Daxter's climax, lapped at her subtle feminine flavor. 

Tess let loose a happy sigh as her fuzzy lover made adorable little whimpers of enjoyment against her entrance. As he licked up and down her slit, volleys of pleasure fired up her nerves. This, coupled with watching her lovers suck each other, had left her super slick. Taking him by the collar, she guided that round little muzzle to her stiff clitoris.

Lips and licks working over her nub, Jak nearly forgot about the insistent pink length throbbing from his sheath. Tongue preoccupied, he employed nimble ottsel finger to slip inside her and curl upward to her G-spot. He rubbed all the love he felt for her into his efforts, aware, even through the haze of endorphins that this was much more than the tryst others might see it as. Nobody made him feel more at home in this time, this place, than Daxter and Tess. Swept up in adoration, minutes turned to moans and moans melted into gasps. 

With an almost ottselish squeak of delight, the human tensed under his attentions. Tight motion shivered down her muscles. Trembling fingers stroked his silken ears. Her passage squeezed until he could barely rub her from the inside. Her hips pressed up until he could do little but lavish love on her clitoris. When at last her every ounce of orgasm was spent, she collapsed back to the bed and into a smile of afterglow.

Daxter watched with a lazy stroke of his limp cock. His freckled hand worked supple skin back and forth over the head, a process slicked by Jak's own saliva. His scoundrel's smirk crowed that he'd enjoyed the show. The redhead had always been a bit of a perv and having not one but two lovers doing kinky things to each other in his bed only stoked his scandalous ego. 

Almost as an afterthought, her grip released the ottsel's collar. He straightened, looking between the pair, his cock still at a ninety-degree angle. Neither seemed especially intent on helping him with it. 

His best friend winced. "Sheesh, what's up with the sad-ottsel-left-in-the-snow face?" 

Tess joined in with a dreamy giggle. "Aww, Jakkie-kins. Do you really think we'd forget about you? After you'd been such a good pillow pet?"

"I think the little guy needs a special treat." Snatching lube and a sex toy from their nightstand, he seized the mustelid by the tail. "And I know just where to start..."

Before Jak could even formulate a question, he was dragged, flailing and squawking into the air, upside down. 

The freckled human chuckled. "Weird being so small, eh Jak? Kinda...exciting, isn't it?"

Lost for words, the ottsel stammered and wiggled in mid-air. His nose swung level with Daxter's junk, which did nothing to diminish his blatant erection. Didn't they know what scents did to an ottsel?

Handing off the crystal-blue vibrator, Daxter tipped a dollop of lube onto one finger and began prodding it against the helpless ottsel's entrance. Tess, meanwhile, indulged in a few deep and gentle strokes with the vibrator, getting it nice and slippery. She switched it on as she brought it close to him, the crystal casting blue light in the warm hues of evening. The smooth surface hummed up and down his shaft, even trading a little of her moisture for the precum at his tip. 

Dangling and dazed, the hero could do nothing but enjoy their efforts. His little yellow paws wrung together. His legs spread. His whole body surrendered to the pleasure they brought him. 

With a smile of conspiracy, Daxter abandoned Jak's tail hole, now slick with lube. Without missing a beat, the blonde brought her sex toy to bear against it, prodding the tip in a millimeter at a time. Deeper and deeper it pressed, its entry eased by practice, lubrication, and trust. 

Jak moaned as the low and powerful vibrations teased his prostate and reverberated through his body. All four paws curled against his tiny frame as Daxter lifted him high and lifted his head for one of those warm naughty kisses he'd dreamed of since they were kids.

Just as he started to worry they'd try to get him to climax from anal stimulation alone —theoretically possible, but counter to his urgent needs— Dax gripped his scruff mid-kiss and tipped him right-side up.

Disoriented, the ottsel couldn't have resisted being placed on the larger male's lap if he wanted to. His tail was pinned up along the redhead's flat stomach, his sensitive entrance pressed to the man's pubic hair. A half-mast erection pressed between his thighs and jostled past his sack to rub along his own stiff little spike of arousal. With a whimper of need, yellow paws flew to his length and stroked it. The head brushed clear liquid passion behind the ridge of Daxter's own. It pulsed thicker between his legs, which he worked up and down around it, the skin moving smoothly up and down.

"Mmmm..." His best friend's teeth closed around the collar. "Yeah, get me hard again, Jak. Promise it'll be worth it for ya."

The green-blonde ottsel drooped nervous ears and shy whiskers. If this was headed where he thought, they'd only tried it a couple times, both of which had taken a lot of work. Tess and Dax insisted he was just as stretchy as they were, that he just needed to relax. With a deep breath, he massaged the returning human erection with his thighs, paws, and dick. 

Overwhelmed by sensation, Daxter moaned and let the bottle of lube roll from his hand.

With a predatory gleam in her eyes, Tess snatched it up. Her thumb popped it open as she upended it over the top of that now-hard human dick. Its owner squeaked at the cold, but had no complaints as she reached in to help stroke it. Her gasp, eager and shameless as her smile, spread a generous coating over his length. That task complete, she paused with a look of proud anticipation she usually reserved for a gun she'd just built but not yet fired.

Releasing the collar only to bite Jak's scruff, he urged the ottsel higher with a tug.

Shakily standing on his lover's thighs, the mustelid gave an anxious whine and braced himself.

"Relax, pet." The freckled human kissed the bitten scruff. He tilted his cock up and rubbed the slick tip under the offered ottsel tail. "Ya know it's gonna fit."

His girlfriend leaned in to toy affectionately with those cream-furred balls, her mouth not an inch from that desperate erection. "Maybe he needs a little help relaxing..." The next instant, her mouth closed around his dick. 

Perched in his best friend's lap, Jak shuddered. Balance was lost in the wave of long-sought pleasure. He sat back on the human dick, even his negligible weight enough to start pressing him down onto it. As the head popped into him, he squeaked and buried his paws in her blonde hair. They sure hadn't taken matters so fast the first two times.

Tess glanced up to meet his eyes, smiling around his adorable ottsel wang. Inside her mouth, he could feel a tongue twirling with swift appreciation. Suction came and went in loving waves. Her every moan of enjoyment elicited a wanton whimper from the collared mustelid.

Jak panted as he sank another half inch down his boyfriend's cock. He felt his insides stretching, ottsel organs shifting to make room for the welcome intruder. In spite of the pleasure and pleasant fullness, a slight wince touched his face. Human cocks could fit in ottsels, the Ottsel Sutra had speculated, but only just barely. 

The redhead groaned at the increased tension around his shaft. His hands seized Jak's furry hips and guided him up and down. His hips rocked under his smaller lover, jerky and hesitant from the too-tight ottsel on his pride and joy. 

Sucking to the rescue, the blonde gunsmith redoubled her efforts. Her hands laid atop Daxter's. Her breasts swayed a little in her bra as she bobbed on his pretty pink length. Her tongue slipped out and poked just slightly into his sheath, mirroring the penetration from behind, driving him wild in ways he'd never imagined possible.

A faint buzz brought his attention between Daxter's thighs. Tess had the glowing blue vibrator pressed under the redhead's balls. A heavy grunt of passion swept past his ears as the thick human cock pulsed inside him. Strong human hands gripped his thighs, claiming him as taken. Heat welled up inside him like a reserve of risqué eco.

He teetered on the edge for a maddening second, then lost himself to orgasm. Ottsel hips bucked. Curled toes gripped at Daxter's coppery leg hair. Dainty paws grasped her ears as a trill of ultimate ecstasy trumpeted from his whiskered muzzle. The first spurt surged up his length to splash hot against her tongue, then another and another. The pulses of his climax came ottsel-fast. Each pulse of pleasure shook him as hard as any transformation. Each warm pulse of semen ran down over his length as she eagerly swallowed it. 

The blonde moaned as his daiselion-yellow sack jerked atop her chin. With a final swallow, she lapped the last of the salty ottsel flavor from his length. As she sat up, a gossamer strand of ottsel jizz sparkled between her jawline and Dax's balls. Though the haze of endorphins, he seemed to her as lovely as all the rising moon. A glance up showed Daxter collapsing under the weight of glorious elation, his hair a blaze of chaotic red and yellow as he slid down the wall. He sank to the bed with a thump, jostling the load of pleasure still trapped inside the ottsel.

Still impaled on the softening length, his tongue lolling out of his muzzle, the ottsel panted and slouched. He watched as his cute pink dick excused itself and shrank back into its sheath. 

Tess wiped her mouth, then scritched under Jak's little beard, the collar jingling. "See? I told you we'd be good to our pet."

~ ~ ~


End file.
